helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Drachenorden Space Fleet
The Space Fleet of the Order of the Dragon is tasked to defend the Order's interests this extends to persecuting wars against hostile forces and defending Order and Imperial Colonies. History Previous Timeline Development of space travel in the previous timeline continued especially in the economic front following the Eurasian War, but military concerns also were raised and took priority at the onset of the Damnation. Eurasian War Development period Damnation War First Major Battle of Orbit Development Development plan Damnation War Second Major Battle of Orbit Securing Orbit Damnation War Third Major Battle of Orbit Viscious Losses Rebuilding Damnation War Fourth Major Battle of Orbit Heavy Casualties By the time the Damnation War was nearing its end especially after the last Major Battle of Orbit despite rebuilding the Drachenorden and other Human Space Fleets as well as the vessels belonging to the Alliance Races had sustained severe casualties. This damage was felt hardest in the total loss of both ships and crew and greatly diminished the number of vessels which would be brought to the previous timeline. New Timeline In the present timeline the Order's space fleet has regained and surpassed its previous numbers Initial Forces The Drachenorden as part of the Great Journey took all of their available assets and hardware with them when they made the journey this included their surviving space fleet. Early Forties Work to rebuild the Drachenorden Space Forces commenced with the deployment of ships in the early forties to establish the first off world bases and the establishment of the bases in the Sol System itself. Late Forties Fifties Sixties 70s Ship Building Program In the NTL 1970s the space race became rapidly accelerated and given the increase in technology at the disposal of most Earth based humanity as large scale fleet build up was authorized. Infinite Era The Space Fleet of the Infinite Era is immense constituting quintillions of ships. Differing vastly from the NTL fleet the IE Fleet is comprised of both heavy magitech vessels and pure tech examples.In addition in the Infinite Era the Alliance Races commonly operate joint task forces 4000 Generations Counting a generation as 25 years the year 100,000 marks the 4000th generation of the Infinite Era. This year marks the introduction of a number of new fleets into the greater Order Fleet. Infinite Era 112,071 As of the year 112,071 of the Infinite Era the Dominions of the Drachenorden span across a massive sphere of space within just the Infinite Web comprising many sets of several million worlds to befit this immense industrial capacity the Order fleet is immense. Capacity The Drachenorden Fleet is terribly advanced and with its industry set up is capable of creating ships to face down multiple Goa'uld vessels or face the Great Enemy's ships with numerical parity. The sheer power of the Great Enemy's more powerful vessels means the Drachenorden field ships comparable to Asgard warships. Magitech The major step in fusing magic and technology the arcane and science. These vessels are fusions of advanced magic, and heavy techno sorcerery as well as advanced hyper science developments. Pure Tech While technologically a misnomer pure tech vessels are constructed primarily using only technology based systems Classification System Super and Normal is only a broad way of classing design types and ultimately not precise. Super Battleships Amongst the largest of the Modern Order warships, and only dwarfed by ancient Magitech super ships or the Bahamut class 'mothership' the super battleship class vessels are rare and typically used for command, Priority Sector, fleets. Super Carrier Most Drachenorden upper tier vessels do not carry the capacity of strike craft comparable to their size a Drachenorden Carrier is a massive warship of the exact opposite generally spheroid or oblong sphere in shape the Super Carrier can deploy a horde of Order Heavy Fighters for strike missions or simply to attain dominance on the battlefield. Super Hybrids A design which fuses the capacity of Carriers and the guns of a battleship, Hybrids are rare mainly built to command defense fleets these warships are dangerous. Like all 'super' or Large designs they are far larger than Goa'uld Ha'tak motherships hence the Designation of super ship. War Cruiser The War Cruiser is the most common super grade warship and highly favored by the Order. Their firepower matches their super status and are amongst the most advanced warships in the galaxy. Heavy Battlship Battleship Fast Battleship Hybrid Heavy Carrier An advanced carrier design bordering on intruding into Hybrid designation Heavy Carriers are just that seriously armored and mounting heavy guns, a Drachenorden punitive strike may involve one or more of these. Carrier Battlecruiser Heavy Cruiser Long Range Cruiser A common unit in the Drachenorden fleet these vessel typically are used for long range fleet patrols for indepth scans and study or for combined fleet operations where they are able to keenly support heavier warships. Cruiser Cruisers form the backbone of the Order's fleet though not quite as numerous as Destroyers and lacking the raw offensive firepower of Hybrids or Battleships, the Cruiser is as the American's say the 'Workhorse of the Navy'. Drachenorden Cruisers are generally when not assigned to fleet operations deployed in groups of one to three. Cruisers range in size from comparable in length to the smaller model Mk. II Ha'tak of the Goa'uld fleet, or approximatly seven hundred meters plus, to capital ship size rangers. Light Cruiser Destroyer Frigate Smaller than a Destroyer, but larger than a Corvette the Frigate is a specialty vessel in the Order Fleet. The Frigate's task is to deploy troops, generally Fighters or deploying large troop formations of Ground troops. Up two four Frigates can be carried by most capital ships. Frigates are the only warship meant as a dedicated combatant and troop transport. Corvette The smallest of Order Space vessels generally they serve as support roles for troops or support defense while larger ships engage enemy vessels. Corvettes are generally tasked for in system operations and fighter support operations, or the support of Frigate deployed Ground Troops. Ship Size Excluding 'Mothership' vessels like the Bahamut class Command Ship, Magitech designs, like the bulk of the Old fleet, or captured and repurposed Alien vessels Drachenorden ships are generally classed by size and weapons lay out. Super class Warships are large, tremendously so, and are according to classification at minimium larger than a Goa'uld mother ship, but contrast with the exception of Capital Ships non super vessels are under this size. Regular weight Excepting the capital ships, or cruiser and above, of this weight all vessels are smaller than the Goa'uld Ha'tak in most cases. Additionally a Goa'uld Mothership is > in size than the capital ships of this weight class. Super Vessels Those ships known to the order as Large warships, or super vessels colloquially are immense each being vastly larger than most Goa'uld Motherships. They are typically scaled up warship types, with the addition of specialized assets. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon